Stand By You
by Hi14 x
Summary: What do you think Sandy and Danny did after the carnival? What if it was something Sandy hadn't planned until AFTER marriage? What if it caused consequences like say... A baby? And what if Danny didn't want kids. At all. Will he stand by Sandy? Will he leave her? Will he accept he's going to be a daddy? Or will it be the end of their relationship? Read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I love grease. Then I Noticed there weren't many Grease stories so had to write one. Enjoy. **

It had been 3 months since high school ended, Danny and Sandy lay in his cuddled up together. Sandy had got fed up with the way she had changed so slightly went back to the way she was. But not completely.

"Danny?" Sandy asked, looking up at him,

"Yeah babe?" He replied,

"Do you think you'll ever want children?" Sandy asked,

The water Danny was drinking went everywhere a he spat it out in surprise.

"Wh-What?"

"Do you think you'll ever want children? You know, a son or daughter with me?" Sandy sat up,

"Well, I d'know. I've never really thought about it. But to be honest I'd say no, I wouldn't really want that responsibility." Danny said, "Why?"

"Oh, No reason, Just...wondering" She frowned when he looked away and tears welled up in her eyes. They were almost 19 but he never wants children? How's she supposed to tell him that she's 3 months pregnant with his baby?

* * *

**_The next day_**

"You need to just tell him Sandy." Frenchy told her. Sandy just sat there biting her nails. Scared on how to tell Danny.

"How? He told me last night he doesn't want a child,"

"Do you want me to tell him?" Frenchy asked as Sandy nodded,

"Yes please." Sandy bit her nails.

Frenchy and Sandy headed downstairs and called Danny off their phone.

"Hi, Danny?" Frenchy said to the phone,

"Hi Frenchy. What's up?" Danny replied,

"Listen. Sandy has something to tell you, she's a little scared, she's um, uhh," French turned to look at Sandy sat on a bar stool, "Can you come over?" Frenchy winked at Sandy who shook her head and mouthed 'NO!'

"Sure French, and tell Sandy she doesn't have to be scared, I'll accept anything," By now Sandy had walked over and they both listened to what Danny said.

"OK bye Danny." Frenchy hung up and looked at Sandy, Who rolled her eyes. "Awwww,"

"Whatever."

"C'mon lets go upstairs," Frenchy took Sandy upstairs and soon the door knocked. Frenchy left the two alone. Which Danny was confused by.

"Why are you scared to tell me something Sandy?" Danny asked, pulling Sandy into his chest.

"Because you'll be angry or break up with me." She mumbled.

"I would never break up with you Sandy. It can't be that bad just tell me." Danny looked into her eyes as he said that.

"I'm 3 months pregnant." Sandy mumbled. But he still heard.

"What? What do you mean you're pregnant?" Danny was shocked.

"I'm sorry. It's true. I went to the doctor and everything." Sandy had tears in her eyes and her stomach churned when Danny stood up and let out a breath, running his hands through his hair.

"Danny? Say something."

"I'm sorry but I-I need time to think." He said. Grabbed his jacket and walked out. Sandy's body began to shake as tears came quickly. She brought a cushion that was in her arms up to her chest and cried harder,

"Oh god, Sandy, he shouldn't have said that." Frenchy walked into her room and wrapped her arms around Sandy.

"Wh-What am I going to do Frenchy?" Sandy sobbed. Frenchy opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Rizzo and Marty entered the room.

"What's up with Sandra Dee?" Rizzo asked, Marty laughed but Frenchy shot them a cold glare.

"Sandy, can I tell 'em?" French whispered to Sandy who raised her head and wiped her tears away.

"O-Ok." She sniffled. Frenchy told them how Sandy was pregnant and how Danny had walked off. For once since she had moved to the U.S Sandy noticed that Rizzo was being nice to her.

"Oh my god, Sandy that's terrible. Are you sure?" Rizzo sat down next to Sandy. Asking these things without a harmful or sarcastic tone.

"Y-Yeah. I'm sure. I went to the doctors. Oh god, how are my parents gonna react? I'm supposed to be responsible." Sandy wiped the tears away again.

"Honey, it's not like your still a kid. You're 19. They won't be that mad. I just can't believe Danny did that." Marty lay a supporting hand on Sandy's shoulder.

"How far along are you?" Rizzo asked.

"3 months. It was straight after the carnival." Sandy frowned. "I better go. Danny might be ok with it now." She grabbed her cardigan and made her way to the door.

"Sandy, if he's not just call me and you can stay here." French said. Sandy smiled,

"Thanks French. Bye."

* * *

As Sandy walked down the street towards her apartment she shared with Danny she couldn't help but wonder if Danny would leave her or Hurt her, physical or emotionally. She sighed and looked down at her stomach and noticed the small bump her stomach was forming. You could hardly tell really. Since she was really skinny anyway.

Once she got Danny's door she took a deep breath and knocked.

"It's open." she heard Danny yell,

As she entered the living room she noticed the only light was the blue lava lamp in the corner, his parents weren't home, she also noticed Danny sitting with his head in his hands,

"Danny?" She asked timidly and shyly, his head shot up and gave her a cold and distant look. "Please say something?"

"S-Sandy, I'm sorry for reacting like that but I don't think you get how I feel. I don't want kids and now you've told me you're pregnant? We've only just finished high school. It's...hard." Danny said. Sandy had tried to be quiet for to long. Now she was mad,

"Hard? It's hard? You think I wanted kids this early? I had dreams of going to college. This has ruined it. Do you know how I must feel right now? I've just found out I'm pregnant, my plans have been ruined, my parents are gonna hate me, and my boyfriend is being a heartless, Selfish, Dick Head! You toyed with my heart all throughout high school, and now the family I've always wanted has become a reality, but it's to fast! You're being useless and selfish, I'm staying at Frenchy's tonight. If you really love and care about me you'll come and prove it to me." She had began to cry half way through this. So when she heard him whisper,

"Sandy..." In a sympathetic way she just avoided eye contact and left.

* * *

**_That night _**

Frenchy had invited Rizzo round to help since she had a pregnancy scare in high school. Kenickie had come with her, since they had planned to go out and so Kenickie could talk some sense into Danny.

"Why does he have to be so cruel?" Sandy sobbed into Frenchy's arms. Rizzo sat next to her rubbing her back.

"I d'know Sandy. Men are rotten I've told you that before." She glanced at Kenickie who watched from the doorway. "No offence Kenickie."

"Frenchy, do you think I should move?"

"What do you mean Sandy?"

"Well, my brother's moving back to England soon, where I lived till I was 13, and He said I can go with him." Sandy began to cry again,

"Oh Sandy no! I'm sure he'll come around. Don't move. We can help." Frenchy frowned. She didn't want Sandy to move.

Kenickie continued to watch, becoming angry,

'_Did Danny really do this? How could he act like this? Ever since we accepted that he loves Sandy he never hurt her.'_

Rizzo noticed Kenickie's face and stood up and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" She whispered,

"How could Danny, _Danny_ do this?" He whispered,

"You mean hurt Sandy?"

"Yeah. I mean. Remember after graduation when the scorpions crashed the place and hit Sandy in the face?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"I mean. Remember what Danny did? Beat the shit outta every one of them." Kenickie said,

"I know. I don't think Sandy's been this sad her entire her life. That's what her brother said anyway." Rizzo replied.

"Brother?"

"Yeah, James. He's 21, said he's gonna beat the shit outta Danny. Sandy hasn't told her parents about, ya know, James is the only one who knows." Kenickie nodded,

"I'm gonna go talk to Danny." Kenickie said,

"Sandy? Kenickie's gonna talk to Danny." Rizzo told her,

"O-Ok don't make it an-any worse." Sandy wiped the tears away.

* * *

-**_Danny's house-_**

"Oh hello Kenickie, were you looking for Danny? He's in his room." Danny's mom said, "thank you Mrs Zuko." Kenickie walked into Danny's room, almost knocking the door off it's hinges.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He yelled,

"What? Oh.. You mean Sandy." Danny looked ashamed of himself.

"Yes I mean Sandy. You know she hasn't stopped crying for the last 2 hours? You know she's talking about moving to England with her brother?" Danny's head shot up at that,

"England? What? Why England?"

"She was born there. Lived there till she was 13 when she moved to Australia. Her brother invited her. His names James, he's in the army. 21 years old. Loves Sandy more than anything in the world, said he's gonna beat the shit outta you." Danny gulped when Kenickie said that,

"Kenickie, I'm so ashamed. I can't believe I treated her like that. I have to fix this." Danny stood up and grabbed his 'T-Birds' jacket and walked out the door.

"Wait for me!" Kenickie ran after him.

* * *

Frenchy stood up and headed to the door after Sandy,

"Sandy where are you going?"

"I need to tell my parents." She said and hurried to the door,

"Good luck."

About ten minutes after Sandy left Frenchy heard a knock on the door. She and Rizzo ran down to open it and to their surprise saw Danny standing there. Frenchy couldn't stop herself so she reached out and smacked him across the face.

"I deserved that." He said. "I'm here to apologise to Sandy."

"She left about 10 minutes ago. She's gonna go tell her parents about her being pregnant." Frenchy said,

"Is she OK?" He asked,

"Not really."

* * *

"What's wrong Sandy?" Her father asked, "Oh please don't say you don't want to go to college." He said hopefully, she gulped. She CAN'T go to college, but she wants to.

"Well... Uhh... Not exactly, it's, um..." She saw James standing in the doorway who mouthed 'England', she shrugged her shoulders and looked back at her parents. "I know I'm supposed to be responsible, but I'm almost nineteen so I'm not a child anymore, and you do allow me to stay at Danny's and-" her mothers eyes went wide,

"Sandy... No. Please don't say it." She begged,

"I'm pregnant." Sandy finished looking at her feet.

"Sandy Elizabeth Olsen! How dare you!" Her father became enraged,

"How long have you kept this from us?" Her mother said,

"I found out a month ago. I told James. And he said I can move with him back to England. I don't want to though." She said timidly,

"YOU WEREN'T GOING TO TELL US?" Her father yelled, "Get out!" He pointed at the door.

"Wh-What?" Sandy stuttered,

"You're not my daughter! Get out of my house! You have dis-respected me and your mother! How dare you!" He yelled again. Sandy sighed and looked at her mother,

"Mu-" Her mother shook her head,

"No Sandy. Go get your things and leave." Sandy frowned as tears began to well up in her eyes,

"Ok." She whispered, doubting they even heard her.

After filling a small bag with her things and putting a jacket on she walked to the door,

"I'm Sorry Dad." She said one last time before opening the door.

"I only have one child... And you're not it." He said coldly. That hurt. She felt tears run down her cheeks as she walked out the door. Knowing she could never return.

* * *

Danny walked down the street towards Sandy's house, he needed to apologise. He was a little scared James would answer the door though. Walking past the pier he saw familiar short blonde hair as he looked at a girl sitting on the edge with a bag next to her. He walked towards her and when he got near et noticed the girl was crying and then realised it was Sandy.

"Sandy? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Listen," he sat down next to her, "I love you. More than anything. I should have never done that and I will never hurt you again. I will always be there for you and this baby, our baby. I will never leave you. And I am so so sorry." He pulled her into a hug that she returned,

"I forgive you." She whispered.

"Now tell me what's wrong?"

"My parents kicked me out. Said they never want to see me again, I'm not their daughter and that I've embarrassed them. I've got no where to go." She sobbed into Danny's neck.

"Shhh, It's ok. I told my parents and they're ok with it, you can move in with me." He whispered,

"Are you sure?" He kissed her forehead,

"Of course I am."

"Thank You." Sandy smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Danny whispered, kissing her again. Sandy noticed him staring at her stomach,

"What's wrong?"

"You're 3 months right?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Do you have a, ya know, um..."

"Bump?" She finished for him,

"Yeah." He said and she nodded lifting her shirt a little. He noticed a tiny bump forming,

"Do you think that's why you were sick a few weeks ago?" He asked,

"Yeah.. Not the flu. I had suspicions anyway, I told everyone but Frenchy that it was the flu."

"Lets go to mine." Danny whispered,

"OK." After walking for a little while Sandy looked up at Danny,

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you don't want any children?" She asked,

"Yeah. Well I didn't but I don't mind now. I've realised that I'll love the baby. Even if it is a lot of responsibility." He said,

"So you're not going to leave me?"

"What? No!" Danny shifted a little, "Is your brother still going to beat me up?"

"No as much as he was going to." Sandy smiled,

"Ok then." Danny scooped Sandy up into a bridal hold.

"Let's go home."

**AN: I hope you liked the first chapter. I'll update soon. Promise xxx**

**-Freya **


	2. Chapter 2

**_4 months Pregnant_**

The two were laying in bed together as it was 1 am.

"Danny?" Sandy looked up.

"Yeah?" Danny replied.

"I just realised... I don't have any of my things." Sandy said. "I only packed for a couple of weeks and that was 3 weeks ago." She explained.

"I have an idea." Danny said, sitting up.

"What?"

"Can't tell. You have to wait and see. Oh and there's one more thing." Danny said. Sandy sat up with a confused look on her face. Danny rolled out of bed and went to the chest o drawers on the other side of the room. He pulled something small out of it but his it in his hand.

"Close your eyes." He told Sandy.

"Uhh... Ok?" She closed her eyes,

"Don't open them till I say so." Danny added and Sandy nodded, her eyes still closed. She soon felt something cold an slightly heavy being slipped onto her finger and then Danny began to speak again.

"Sandy, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or thing in my entire life. I've been wanting to do this for a long time and now this baby gives me an even bigger reason. Now open your eyes." Sandy opened her eyes and tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks as she looked down at her finger to see a ring there.

"Sandy Olsen, Will you marry me?" A huge smile crossed Sandy's face.

"Yes." She squeaked and wrapped her arms around Danny.

"I was thinking we could do it soon 'cause of the baby." Danny whispered and Sandy nodded.

"Ok, we could just have a small one. Maybe just our friends, your parents and James? We should do it before everyone works out I'm pregnant." Sandy replied and Danny nodded.

"That's a good idea. I love you Sandy." Danny said lying back down and switching the lamp off. Sandy snuggled close to him and placed her head on his chest.

"I love you too Danny."

* * *

**_The next day_**

"I can't believe he actually proposed! That's so romantic!" Marty smiled at Sandy. The Pink Ladies were all admiring Sandy's ring while the guys were planning how to get into Sandy's bedroom. They'd gone to get the rest of Sandy's things from her parents house but they were still home so they couldn't just go in. They were all stood on the back lawn since that's where Sandy's bedroom window is. James knew of their plan so he opened Sandy's window before leaving for work this morning.

"Ok we got it!" Sonny announced. Doody and Putzie both walked over to the girls and helped Sonny with a leg up as he began climbing up the gutter pipe. He screamed a couple of times then did impressions of comic book super heroes. Danny rolled his eyes and walked over to Sandy, placing his arm around her shoulders. She lent against his chest while smiling at Sonny. Kenickie did the same with Rizzo (well after cursing at Sonny a few times).

Once Sonny got through the window Doody and Putzie followed up and the three of them began to pack Sandy's things. Completely forgetting to pack important things like under where, clothes, socks, shoes, toothbrush ect. So once they threw the bag down Kenickie and Danny went up the same way the three stooges went and got the things she _ACTUALLY_ needed.

* * *

"This is so awkward." Doody said,

"Why?" Putzie asked.

"Because it's not normal to be snooping around a teenage girls bedroom!" Sonny replied.

"Yeah, your right. Danny's on underwear duty. It's not like he hasn't seen it before or we wouldn't be in this position." Putzie laughed and all 4 of them laughed. Danny just glared at them.

"Yeah your right. Danny you get the underwear. You were probably hoping we'd forget so you could get on her easy right?" Kenickie teased. The 4 of them laughed but stopped when a hard right fist slammed into Kenickie's face. And before they knew it, it was a full on brawl.

* * *

"Oh can boys not do anything without fighting?" Rizzo rolled her eyes and walked o the garden shed with Marty and Jan where they found a ladder. They carried it over to the window and climbed up, getting Sandy's things together in 5 minutes and climbing back down (after pushing the 3 stooges out the window and ordering Danny and Kenickie to '_get out!' _First)

* * *

The next day the gang were sitting together in a New diner that had Opened in Town. Kenickie had a huge black eye thanks to Danny's first punch and Danny had a bruise on his cheek from the brawl that occurred after. Of course all 5 of them were best friends again by now though.

"Guys." Marty rolled her eyes and the other girls laughed.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."

Sandy said standing up and heading to the bathroom. What she didn't realise was that Frenchy and Rizzo had followed her and were standing outside the stall she was in. Knowing that she was throwing up. Sandy and Rizzo had got pretty close in the past month, in fact Sandy had gotten closer with all the girls and the guys.

"You ok Sandy?" Frenchy asked when she heard the toilet flush.

"God I hope the morning sickness goes away soon." Sandy croaked, Rizzo offered her a drink off water which she kindly took. When they headed back out Danny was there straight away.

"You ok baby?" He asked, concerned about Sandy. He's such a romantic sometimes.

"Yeah just morning sickness. Even though it should be called 'all day sickness'." Sandy laughed, taking another sip of her drink.

They sat down back at their table and then Jan spoke up.

"Do you girls wanna come round mine for a sleep over later? It'd be pretty fun right? Then the boys could have one too." The other girls smiled.

"Yeah that sounds fun Jan! What time shall we come round?" Marty asked.

"About 5? Is that ok?" The girls nodded.

* * *

"OK. C'mom. What baby names do you have in mind?" Frenchy asked. Flopping down on the bed next to Sandy.

"I'm not really sure. We haven't thought about it yet." Sandy replied.

"What? But you have to!" Jan said.

"Girls. She's only 4 months. Don't you think it'd make more sense to do it when she's further along?" Rizzo pointed out and the girls nodded.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Sandy said and stood up.

"Be careful for the dog! He trips everyone up." Jan said as Sandy left with a nod.

"That baby is gonna be so cute." Marty smiled.

"Obviously. With Danny as a dad and Sandy as a mom why wouldn't it be?" Frenchy pointed out. Before another person could open their mouth they heard a scream and a bang.

"What was that?" Marty asked as Rizzo (who was closest to the door) ran out. Followed by Jan, Frenchy and Marty.

"Call an ambulance!" Rizzo said. Running down the stairs to find an unconscious Sandy at the bottom. Blood ran from her head and her pulse was weak. Jan quickly ran to the kitchen and called an ambulance.

* * *

**_At Kenickie's house_****_. _**

The boys were sat around in Kenickie's room chatting, then Sonny brought up Sandy and the baby.

"What do you want to call the kid Danny?" He asked.

"If it's a boy I was thinking Danny jr. But I've got a feeling Sandy'll say no." He laughed.

"What if it's a girl?" Doody asked.

"I'm not sure." Danny replied.

"Which do you want it to be? A girl or a boy?" Kenickie asked.

"I don't really mind. But I'm telling you one thing whatever gender it is that baby is going to be spoilt rotten." Danny said. Soon they heard the phone ring and Kenickie's mom calling him.

"Kenickie it's your girlfriend Rizzo on the phone. She says it's urgent." Kenickie nodded and took the phone.

"Hey babe what's wrong?"

"_You have to get to the hospital now!_" She sounded like she had been crying.

"Why? What happened?"

"_Sandy fell down the stairs. She was unconscious and bleeding badly from her head. We rang an ambulance 'cause of that and 'cause of the baby_." Rizzo explained, "_Just get here._" Rizzo said and then hung up.

"Danny..." Kenickie said walking back into his room.

"What?"

"We have to get to the hospital... It's Sandy." Danny's head shot up,

"Wh-What happened? Is she ok?"

"She fell down the stairs. Riz said she was knocked out and bleeding... Then there's the baby..." Kenickie tailed off, not being able to finish the sentence.

"C'mon. We're going now." Danny said. Pulling Kenickie out the door as he grabbed his car keys.

* * *

"Where is she? Is she ok?" Danny yelled, running around the corner towards the pink ladies, minus Sandy.

"The doctor come out yet... Well he did at one point..." Frenchy explained and Danny frowned just as the other T-Birds came round the corner.

"What did he say?"

"Um.. Well, she lost a lot of blood. And her pulse slowed completely down but then they got it back. They're just running tests to see if Sandy and the baby's alright." Danny felt tear sting his eyes. He sat down slowly and stared at the wall,

"What if they're not ok? I mean, what if Sandy's not ok or the baby dies, she would never be the same... I can't lose them, I know I didn't want a baby in the first place but now I love it... And I don't want to lose it and I don't want to lose Sandy and... JAMES! Has anyone called James?" Danny was lost in his thoughts until he remembered that important thing.

"I'll call him now." Marty said,

* * *

After 2 hours of waiting the doctor came out and walked over to the group of 10 (James turned up 5 minutes after calling him) and they all stood up.

"Who is family or the father of the baby?" James and Danny raised their hands,

"You go, just tell me how she is." James said and Danny nodded, he walked down with the doctor who then stopped,

"We ran some tests and Sandy is ok. She has a mild concussion so we'll give you medication in case she gets any head aches, we stitched the wound up and after a few more tests we found out about the baby... But I think you might like her to tell you that." Danny was smiling at first but then his heart dropped to his stomach,

"O-OK, is it this room?" He asked, pointing to the door they were in front of and the doctor nodded. Danny pushed the door open slowly and was relieved to see Sandy sitting up in bed,

"Hey you.. You scared me." Danny said, walking over to Sandy's bedside,

"Sorry... I'm OK though, and I know about the baby... Do you?" Danny shook his head at the question, "Well, the baby is... Completely fine!" Sandy smiled and Danny let out a long breath and placed his hand on Sandy's tummy.

"You scared me. Don't ever so that, OK?" He said to the unborn baby an Sandy laughed, "I'm glad your OK." Danny said, now looming at Sandy, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**AN: OK OK, I'm 12 (13 in march) so I have noooooo clue about hospitals in 1959/1960, so don't kill me! Yay the baby's ok :) I'll post more soon :) **


End file.
